The perspective of emotion
by lantiscod
Summary: GSR! Perspective is the way you read objections, but also the way you read emotion. What about perspectives of Sara and Griss? What about the Officer Bell case? Hope you love this fic!


The perspective of emotion

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but I still love them as a family.

**A/N**: Inspiration from s6-e8 when Griss, Sara, Nick and Greg proved who accidentally shot cop Bell to death at night; and what Sara acted when she saw Sophia in Griss's office.

* * *

Griss was struggling with the report at the table for almost two hours. It was his duty to prove the evidence and hand his conclusion to his sheriff about his every case. But to this one, he really didn't want to. How could he imagine reporting that it was Brass who accidentally shot Bell to death in the chaos? He knew that it wasn't Brass's fault but it was the truth what his team had proved. How much it would mean to Brass?

"Griss, got a minute?" Sara appeared at the door and drew him from his mess thoughts.

"Yeah." Griss nodded.

Sara didn't come in but expressed her intention of coming here: "I have to talk about the BELL CASE with you."

"Sure." Griss showed her the seat.

Sara walked in and took her seat in front of Griss: "Have you made the conclusion on your report yet?"

Griss bit his lips, took a deep breath and said: "You know it is difficult everyone in the team as we have known each other for such a long time. But I'm a scientist and it was my work… I can't…"

"I didn't ask you to hide something you've proved by science." Sara corrected.

"And you come for…" Griss was a little puzzled.

"I'm coming to ask you have you got your final conclusion, your final incontestably conclusion." Sara explained.

Griss frown his bows and answered: "The final conclusion was the person named Brass."

"Not incontestably?" Sara caught his neglect of one word.

Griss looked at her in confusion but didn't reply.

"Is there any impossibility that the person who had to take responsibility is not Brass?" Sara pressed on her words.

"What do you want to say?" Griss asked directly.

"We've proved Bell was shot on his neck when he turned around after he stood up. We've proved the bullet was not from other two cops besides Brass and Sophia as the bullet doesn't match those other cops." Sara required for his agreement.

Griss nodded.

"But have we proved the bullet is just shot out from Brass's gun?" Sara asked.

Griss shook his head: "No. the bullet was totally destroyed that we could match it to any gun."

"Then how could you get it is definitely shot from Brass's gun?" Sara sounded little angry.

Grriss was pushed to his wordless.

"Think about where this gunfire took place. It is in a chaotic horrible district, a district that stuffed with drugs, drunks, violence and all the evils that could exist in the world. And it is so normal that you would experience the hailing of bullets even in the daytime." Sara almost spoke out without all taking a breath, "And you are so sure that no one else could get such kind of bullet in that district except Brass and Sophia in such a high rate of crime society?"

Griss still lose his words.

"Mean while, how could you get it is definitely shot by Brass?" Sara spoke on, "If the time Brass shot out his bullet was not the time that Bell turned around after his stood up, is it no possibility that Brass's bullet would just pass closely by Bell's neck to another place that we haven't found? Or not even to say it passed by before Bell stood up"

Griss still kept his silent.

"Besides, who witnessed Brass stood up and shot just at the time Bell stood up? Who can swear to the God that it is just that time?" Sara took her breath.

Griss didn't reply.

Silence spread through the whole office. It spread so strongly that it would corrode the two people and digested the both just in the air.

"I know you care about Brass, so do I…" Griss broke the silence.

"I'm not telling you my care about someone. I'm telling the possibility of the case which would draw to another end contrary to what you've drawn until now." Sara objected calmly.

Griss felt a little chilly. It was his first time to see Sara act so calmly, calmly enough to freeze anyone around her. And what she said did make some sense.

"Do you know why you could neglect these impossibilities against your achieved conclusion?" Sara lowed her head, looking at his desk and continued.

Griss knitted his bows and gave her a questionable expression.

"First, it is because the sheriff is expecting a conclusion." Sara kept her attention on the desk, but far through the desk, "You have to get a conclusion maximally based on your science investigation. And you noticed the maximal possibility but neglect the minimally inconsequential impossibility."

Griss couldn't ease his bows or his breath even one second.

"Why did you notice some but neglect others?" Sara raised her head with a sad voice.

Griss was first wordless but now was shocked. He read it, read it from her eyes. It was grief, grief mixed with heartbroken. He didn't know what was in her mind, but he knew it must be the deepest pain in the world. But he was not sure whether it would have some connection with this case.

Sara lowed her head again: "It is because you are expecting a conclusion, a conclusion to clear one out, not them both out."

Griss had no clue.

"It is unconsciously formed in your brain when Sophia mind-bounded turned to you when she was suspended out of the lab? Is it that time that you felt she took you as a personal friend and you may lose her friendship if you couldn't clear her out, after Cath's transporting to night shift?" Sara spoke out so slowly and gently.

"What are you talking about!" Griss asked terribly shocked.

"You raged!" Sara grievously smiled, "As I spoke out what you didn't want to figure out consciously."

"What do you think you're talking about!" Griss repeated.

"Brass is our friend, your former supervisor, or even your good friend." Sara continued her calm voice, "He once tried to talk to me when I was suffering from insomnia because of someone…"

Sara raised her head, had a glance at Griss and stared to his bookshelf: "I respect your science principle to the work and your fair attitude to every victim. But…"

Griss hold his all feelings.

Sara turned back her face to Griss, "I'm human, I feel more about people and I think more for them."

"I want them both cleared out as strong as you!" Griss said sincerely and innocently.

Sara pursed her lips and gave him a fake smile: "Maybe I jump too much to a conclusion. Let's not."

Griss nodded.

Then Sara stood up and walked to the door.

"Sara!" Griss called her before she walked out, "I didn't you would think of it that way."

"I did." Sara replied and left.

Griss sit there at his table and realized he had missed a lot.

* * *

**I have no intention to ruin every beauty in the relationship between Sara and Griss; but it was just what I thought when Sara answered Sophia in Grisss office in a way mostly like what Griss answered her. It made me both sad and rage. So just write this fic out and worder if you feel the same?**

**Someone said: the reason that mum loves their children differs from that of dad; it is they are, not they are worth. --- It might be the different perspectives of emotion between women and men.**

**Thank you so much for everyone who has R&R so far!**


End file.
